Will I ever be enough?
by Lemons246
Summary: Sakura stroked the headband with her thumb and the sasid sadly, "I was willing to give...Everything...for you..." "Sakura..." "But it was never enough. When will I be enough for you..." Please read!


An: I saw a pic and it really hit me, 'I need to write this'…so I did

An: I saw a pic and it really hit me, 'I need to write this'…so I did. Enjoy!

Pictures…flashes of memory…things he could no longer try to forget. Sasuke shook his head and stared ahead at his opponent, Naruto…Uzamaki.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled wielding a kuni. Sasuke laughed to himself. Nothing could stop him now. Not even the fourth tail. Sasuke drew his sword and smiled. Naruto glared back at him. Suddenly he was gone but Sasuke's shanighan watched his every move. He blocked him easily and laughed.

"Do you think you can touch me?" Sasuke sneered, clearly enjoying it.

"I never said I had to touch you. Now did I?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke's rope fell to the ground, sliced in three.

'He's gotten better…' Sasuke thought. He put his full guard on now. Naruto turned around for another attack but Sasuke was already in the air. 'How ironic it is to be fighting him once more…'

'He will not get away!' Naruto yelled to himself making numerous clones. He sent them to protect the vicinity. Keep Sasuke where he was now…"

"Are you still playing games?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto ignored him and stood still on the water. Sasuke came running at him. Naruto braced himself and then at the last moment swung under the water and broke the surface with a well placed kick.

"You've gotten lazy…" Naruto laughed dripping.

"No. Not lazy." Sasuke growled and then he threw a fist. I connected with Naruto's cheek and he flew away. "Better than you."

Naruto growled and rubbed his cheek. His thoughts strayed for a moment…

_"Why didn't you kill me then?!" Naruto yelled, looking upon Sasuke in almost a year. "Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?! SASUKE!"_

_"The reason is simple…" He responded. "It's not that I didn't cut those bonds…I didn't want to give him the personal pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following his ways…I merely spared your life on a whim…"_

_"When did he…" Sakura gasped as Sasuke suddenly appeared next to Naruto, his arm around his shoulder._

_"Come to think of it…isn't your dream to become Hokage?" Sasuke snarled, ignoring the others. If you have the time to come chasing me…you should be training…Isn't that right…Naruto?" Sasuke laughed, though his face didn't show it. "That is why…at my whim…You'll lose your life." He pulled out his sword and it glittered in the sunlight. _

_"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become Hokage?" Naruto asked, his once surprised eyes no hardened rocks. "What do you think…Sasuke?"_

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as Sasuke raised his sword and swung it toward Naruto. He ignored her. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of the Kuyibbi's cage. It's face emerged, bubbling red and hot. Sasuke laughed at it and poked it and it obliterated._

Naruto shook his head cleared his thoughts. Old memories…They were nothing. Sasuke threw another punch but Naruto dodged.

"There are many things…Sasuke…That have changed." Naruto growled. His once orange and black outfit was gone and in it's place was a black attire with a jonin's vest. "I have become far better than what you know."

"I can see. At last a jonin? How long did it take?" Sasuke teased. Naruto glared at him with fire in his eyes and his kicks and punches were thrown with such speed Sasuke had a hard time dodging. He leapt away and landed on a ledge. He was safe…for now. Suddenly a painful memory surfaced.

_He sat on the dock and was looking out towards the sea. He heard feet and turned his head. He saw Naruto and his hope flared, but died. He was still fuming about their last fight. Naruto looked happy but he turned his head too soon and he ran off. Sasuke felt like crying. The only person who had a reasonable understanding of what was going on was mad at him. He threw the rock he had been holding into the water and stood up._

Sasuke shook his head and growled. HE never liked that twerp. He dodged another volley of attacks and then another. He felt a pain in his side and he collapsed onto the ledge below.

"You said you'd gotten better…Was it a lie?" Naruto asked, as he threw more kicks. His eyes glowed fiercely and his claws raked dangerously close to his skin.

"I guess I was wrong." Sasuke admitted but his next slice of his sword landed and a cut on Naruto's side. Naruto went to one knee and assessed the damage. He grimaced as his fingers trailed his cut but he stood again.

"Why do you fight?"

"Because…I can never…go back to the days I miss and want…"

"I know…" Naruto said punching Sasuke in the stomach. Naruto had more than a dream he was fighting for. He was fighting for his team, his old sensi, his father, his young genin, and Sakura.

--OOOO--OOOO--OOOO

Kakashi stood completely still as he powered his chidori. The fool rushed in and tried to attack him full front. Much like his old team student…Naruto. He felt a pang go through him at the name. He hadn't seen him in a long time. His fist of chakra landed and he lifted the battered culprit in the air. His orange mask began to crack and it slithered to the floor. Kakashi's eyes widened and he lowered his hand. He carefully pulled it out.

"It's been awhile…hasn't it…Kakashi…" The figure gasped. Kakashi's eyes widened more and he lifted the persons head. "You know…you have something of mine…"

"D…don't die…!" Kakashi sobbed. "Don't die!"

"Tell me…friend…was I a…g…good…boy…" The figure said as he went limp in Kakashi's arms.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled in anguish. His fingers frantically traced the man's face. His tears dripping onto his dead face. He closed his eyes and yelled to the skies.

"Y…yes…You were…a…a…" Kakashi tried to say but another wave of grief overtook him again. He buried his face into the blood soaked robe of the atsuki.

"Hatake…"Shikamaru said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Kakashi cried some more and then he gathered the man's body in his arms and stood up.

"Yes…you…were…a…a…good boy…yes…a…good boy…O…O…Obito…you were a good boy…My friend…My ally…Obito…"

--OOOO--OOOO--OOOO

Sasuke felt the blood drip down his back and dribble out his mouth. Naruto had gotten better. Although he wore his injuries to he showed no sign of giving up. He came at him again and they bloodied themselves more. Suddenly Naruto began to make his Rasegan. Sasuke did the same. They flew at each other and their hands connected. A bright burst of light blinded the two men until the rain dampened it. Naruto stood over Sasuke's body, trembling. He went to his knees and tied HIS head band around Sasuke's forehead and smiled. He lifted him up and carried him to a group of ninja he recognized. As he landed in the clearing he became aware of his weariness and faltered. Someone caught him and he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"S…Sakura…kun…I kept my…promise…" Naruto gasped and passed out in her arms. Letting his body sink into hers. She took him to the hospital and left him there. She returned to her home and sat dumbfounded in a chair. She smelled profusely and she felt all the scraps and bruises she had received. Sasuke was back, home at last…but could she face him one last time?

--OOOO--OOOO--OOOO

Two weeks had passed since that day…and at last Sasuke had awoken. Sakura fought constantly over whether or not she should go see him. Finally she gave in and entered his room. He regarded her like usual and she sat beside him. He kimono was smoothed down and she looked about the room avoiding Sasuke's eyes. A card made by Sai and signed by everyone but his team lay half buried under trash and other things. His face was bandaged and wrapped so tightly he looked almost funny. She sat in the only open chair in the room and sat down, then she noticed his old headband laying out on the head board. She laughed slightly at the basket of fruit Choji most likely brought in and then slowly, Sakura's hands traveled to her neck to come into contact with her forehead protector, which she wore uncustomary around her neck. Sasuke watched her without emotion as she slowly untied her headband and laid it on her lap. Sakura watched her hands stroke the hard metal with a caress, and a soft sad smile lifted at her lips.  
"Everything..." She spoke softly and sadly, and Sasuke blinked at the memories of that loud, outspoken girl he knew all those years ago. She had changed in his absence, Naruto had to. There was a sadness in both of their eyes that he often saw whenever he looked into a mirror. "I was ready... to give up everything... everything for you..."  
"Sakura..."  
Her hands tightened around the forehead protector in her hands, and for the first time that afternoon, her eyes met his, and she gazed at him with that same reflection of loss in her eyes.  
"I was going to give up this..." She indicated the forehead protector. "I was going to give up my home, my friends, my family... everything... but still... that wasn't enough... am I ever going to be enough for you, Uchiha Sasuke?"

She set her headband on his chest and walked out of the room, giving him on backwards glance,  
"Am I ever going to be good enough?"

An: Angsty ending I know, but I very much like it. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as me. Please R&R!


End file.
